


Used to be

by RobinCase



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Incoherent, Melancholy, Strain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Arthur is obsevant. And lugubrious. So is the situation.





	Used to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,
> 
> I just finished the series and had to get it out of my system somehow. So this is Arthur thinking. At least if you want him to. Please let me know, if there's anyone who got the same feeling. I'm kind of melancholy...

 

 

 

**Used to be **

 

There used to be this gleam in his eyes, the endearing crinkle in the corners of his mouth. How long has it been since he last showed this swinging smile? Blinking teeth, sparkling with wit, pertness and charm. How long since he last tripped over his own feet?

 

Where did he go, this gaily man? This clumsy boy who wanted to believe in everything.

Love, freedom, the future. And always the best in people.

 

Responsibility made him hard, wary. His eyes are old beyond his years. Between them there is a sharp line now, more often than not. He became wise, and severe. He helped so many. He did everything right. But the burden he’s carrying is to grave for his slim shoulders.

 

And now he smiles seldom. Not less hearty, not less radiant. But the jauntiness is gone.

 

The price of every experience.

 

The drop of bitterness in every memory.

 

The longing, that hadn’t been there before.

 

The _used to be._

 

 

 


End file.
